Fatty Bear's Fun Pack
Fatty Bear's Fun Pack is a spin-off of ''Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise'' released on October 1, 1993 by Humongous Entertainment for the 3DO and MS-DOS systems. This is Fatty Bear's second and final major appearance in a game, although he would be referenced in many games afterward. It features five mini-games, most of which are played with Fatty Bear. All of the background music is entirely recycled from ''Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise''.'' This game was later reissued and combined with ''Putt-Putt's Fun Pack in 1994 to become Putt-Putt & Fatty Bear's Activity Pack. Games Reversi The player plays Reversi against Fatty Bear. The green pieces are always the player's, while the red ones are always Fatty's. When a player clicks on a square that shares a side with any of the opponent's boxes, the opponent's pieces will be changed to that player's color. The game is won when the board is filled, and the winner is whoever has the most pieces. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Lines and Boxes The player plays Dots and Boxes against Fatty Bear. When Fatty Bear creates a box with four lines, a picture of his face will fill the box. If the player creates a box, a stick figure fills the box. Whichever player makes a box will go again. The game is won when the grid is filled, and the winner is whoever has the most boxes. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Go Fish The player plays the card game Go Fish against Fatty Bear. What is displayed on the cards can be changed, the options being numbers, pictures of objects, or a set of cards in all four suits. Each player begins with seven cards each. The players take turns asking for cards in the opponent's deck, if the opponent has none of that card, the player must "go fish" (take a card from the pile). Each time a player gets a set of four cards, it is set aside, facing down on the right side. Each time Fatty Bear gets a set of four cards, it is set aside, facing down on the left. The game is won when one of the players has no cards in hand remaining, and the winner is whoever has the most sets of cards. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Cards *Twos, Fish, Twos (lowest) *Threes, Cars, Threes *Fours, Cakes, Fours *Fives, Ships, Fives *Sixes, Rockets, Sixes *Sevens, Bowling Pins, Sevens *Eights, Bunnies, Eights *Nines, Castles, Nines *Tens, Cherries, Tens *Elevens, Flowers, Jacks *Twelves, Palm Trees, Queens *Thirteens, Cats, Kings *Ones, Carrots, Aces (highest) Coloring Different pictures are available for the player to color in, like a coloring book. Many of the pictures feature Fatty Bear, and one has a cameo of Putt-Putt. Available tools are the paintbrush, the eyedropper, and the sponge. The paintbrush adds selected colors to the canvas. The eyedropper adds colors to boxes, allowing the player to create new colors through mixing. The sponge can remove colors from the boxes or clear the canvas. This same game is later featured in each of the Junior Field Trips games, though with different pictures. This game has no difficulty selection and the only line of dialogue is asking "Do you want to erase all the colors?" Tangrams The player solves various tangram puzzles. To solve it, certain shape pieces are used to fill in specific outlined shape without overlap, sometimes requiring shape rotation. Once the outlined shape is correctly formed, the puzzle is solved. The only line of dialogue in this game is "Wonderful!" Trivia *This is the second Humongous game to not have the Humongous Entertainment!/Junior Adventures logos, the first being Putt-Putt's Fun Pack. *However, the "Junior Adventures" logo still appears on the box art. Gallery Fatty bear.png|Main Screen FattyBearsFunPack 3DOFrontCoverUS.jpg|3DO Front Cover FattyBearsFunPack MS-DOSBackCoverUS.jpg|MS-DOS Back Cover FattyBearsFunPack 3DOFrontCoverJapanese.png|3DO Front Cover (Japanese) FattyBearsFunPack 3DOBackCoverJapanese.png|3DO Back Cover (Japanese) Category:Fun Pack series Category:1993 games